


Polycule

by Zephyrfox



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Q muses on geometry, James muses on relationships, and Alec takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations, A Little Hope





	Polycule

**Author's Note:**

> For 007 Fest 2020 Polyamory Day

“Polycule.”

“Hmmm?” James looked up from his book with a puzzled frown and turned towards Q, sat on the other end of the couch with Alec. Last he’d checked, Q was catching up on his reading. “What was that?”

“Are we doing geometry now?” Alec asked, a lopsided smile tugging the corner of his mouth as he paused his game and placed the controller on the arm of the couch. 

“Polycule — all the members of a polyamorous relationship,” Q explained, his voice taking on a lecturing tone as he settled back against Alec. He waved his hand lazily in the air, indicating all three of them. “Us, in other words.”

Alec responded by putting his arm around Q to pull him closer, eliciting a startled squawk from their boffin. Then Alec bent to nibble just under Q’s ear, which made him squirm. The game controller fell from its precarious perch, hitting the floor with a clatter. Neither Q nor Alec appeared to notice — they were too engrossed with each other.

James smiled at the sight, fond affection bursting in his chest. He and Alec had been happy enough over the years. Their relationship had always been more friends with benefits than anything else, but meeting Q — falling in love with Q — had brought them closer together. Now he couldn’t imagine _not_ being in a committed relationship with his two lovers. He put his book down on the coffee table to rescue Q’s tablet — it was in danger of being dropped as Q wriggled, protesting with laughter, under Alec’s attention. “You doing all right there, Q?”

More laughter was the only response. Alec’s green eyes, bright with mischief, caught his and winked. One hand snuck under the edge of Q’s shirt, and the laughter turned into a pleased hum. James shook his head and looked for the remote. Looked like it was time to turn the TV and game console off. He wasn’t sure what had started Q off on his observation about polycules, but he knew where it would end. In the bedroom.

Who knew that geometry could be so much fun?


End file.
